


Things Left Unsaid

by SC182



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coda, Geeky, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC182/pseuds/SC182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words Brian and Dom could have said before the Feds arrived. </p>
<p>A Fast and Furious (2009) coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters herein. The main characters as well as any supporting characters are the property of their creators and Universal Pictures. Any deviation (or deviant behavior) from the originals, however, is mine.
> 
> Written in 2009.

  
Dom applies more pressure to the oozing the bloody lake that spans Brian’s stomach and side. Brian’s hand lands on top of his, and if a concussion and serious blood loss are to be believed, there’s electricity when they touch.   
  
Brian figures Dom may have been right: he hit his head _hard_ , really hard.   
  
But not hard enough to only imagine the sirens coming their way. “I’ll tell 'em you saved the day.” Brian offers sincerely, a little breathlessly.

He wants to be angry at himself, because convincing Penning could keep Dom out of jail, though the question of _would it_ will probably be answered by the clap of a gavel and Dom becoming reacquainted with a starchy, hideous orange jumpsuit. Brian’s convincing skills will totally fail him this time, and he knows from the same intense sting that darts across his stomach that he’s failed Dom, too.   
  
Dom’s hand drops to his knee and moves up rest on his thigh, to pin it down from shaking. “What, like Superman?” He asks without removing his hand.

Brian stalls in answering, the fuzziness in his head clouding his memory of his previous statement. Brian smiles and blinks rapidly to beat away the shifting blurring at the edge of his vision. “Totally like Superman, minus the smashing dudes to bits part.” He chuckles, rasping and Dom watches him grimace in pain.   
  
The sirens of the cavalcade of agencies and local PD are getting louder and louder. In under a minute, they’ll be surrounded and Dom will most likely be back in cuffs. Brian looks up at him; his eyes conveying that he can still make a run for it, but the tight line of Dom’s lips and the slump of his shoulders says that he’s not running. Just done and ready to accept his fate. Can’t be Superman when so obviously bone tired.   
  
“Next time, I’ll bring my cape,” Dom says.   
  
Of course Brian laughs truly, deeply, and openly with his head tipped back, with disregard for the pain along his gut. “I can see that now.” He takes another deep breath and the exhale is pained and slow, controlled deliberately to keep him from doubling over. “Faster than a Dodge Charger, capable of taking down assholes in one leap…”  
  
Dom manages to crack a smirk, laugh a little. The black agency sedans and SUVs and the flashing lights of the locals’ vehicles sharpen and come rushing at them with much the same force as Dom’s car on Fenix. “We make a good team…The next World’s Finest.” Brian said.  
  
The reference escapes Dom obviously as a furrowed brow is all he gets in response. “Superman and Batman…World’s Finest Team?” He wonders if Dom was ever into comics as a kid or he was strictly a Transformers-GI Joe type of boy. Brian can imagine it either way.  
  
Yellow dust kicks up as the cars and trucks skid to a halt. Immediately orders start flying through the air and the hand that’s resting above his knee tightens. They’re coming to take Dom, even though they get Braga as promised, Brian’s next wince is more out of regret than actual pain when the suits start looming behind Dom's back like blackbirds on a high wire.   
  
Dom’s voice drifts down and he’s still looking at Brian, his gaze sure and steady, as if he knows that he’s not going anywhere unless he chooses to. The thought makes Brian smile. “See, you smile too much. You can’t be Batman.”  
  
“True.” Brian does smile a lot. Less than five years ago, but more than Batman ever will. It’s wishful thinking; who wouldn’t want to be Batman?  
  
A couple of agents hone in on Braga immediately, the rest, including a pair of paramedics, hover a few feet away from them, as if they’re waiting for some sort of sign that they can approach without getting mauled. Brian sees them but doesn’t focus on them. Not yet, he's still not ready to let go of Dom again.   
  
There’s only Dom’s hand flush against his side and the other wrapped around his leg.   
  
“I guess hitting your head made you forget that I saved you.” Dom cants his head slightly backwards to take in their company before going back to looking at Brian.   
  
Penning’s waiting with coiled patience. He still doesn’t believe Brain about Dom's level of involvement, aka how he acted as a one man wrecking crew to get at Braga. Stasiak still looks dumb, especially with his weapon in hand, like he's too excited and not sure which end to use. Trinh just looks nervous and worried. He must look pretty bad. Instead of acknowledging them, Brian says to Dom, “Yeah, I totally forgot.”   
  
The words he wants to hear, Dom will not say, but they’re there in Dom’s eyes. _This isn’t over_. Dom leans closer, his breath ghosts over the side of Brian’s cheek and ear. “Superman always manages to save one person in particular if I remember right.” There’s a scintilla of space between Dom’s lips and the shell of Brian’s ear. “I think that makes you Lois Lane.” With that, Dom slowly rolls to his feet. His hand slipping from under Brian’s at the last second and waits for the cold slap of cuffs on his wrists.   
  
Somewhere inside his mind, Brian should be totally upset that Dom casts him as the chick, but then there’s Xena, Wonder Woman, Catwoman, and Lois Lane, who are all about the asskicking, so it’s not such an insult. He’s saved Dom a few times already to prove that he’s not in need of constant rescue.   
  
Brian smiles in lieu of conceding or denying Dom’s assertion. Their eyes remain locked until Dom is led away. The medics ask him questions and poke and prod, he winces and answers appropriately.

The thing between him and Dom isn’t over. Not by a long shot. He’ll send Dom a red cape to prove it. The next rescue is on him.


End file.
